


How She Found Out

by Myworldofgayfanfiction



Category: Alice in Wonderland - Fandom
Genre: Alice And Mirana Are Parents, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Toddlers, f/f - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 16:32:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14406090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myworldofgayfanfiction/pseuds/Myworldofgayfanfiction
Summary: Alice Kingsleigh had a daughter, with but not technically, Mirana, a Queen of a place almost nobody believed in. So when Alice’s daughter finds out about ‘Underland’ things get hectic!





	How She Found Out

“Captain aboard!” One of the shipem crew shouted as Helen, Alice, Mr Harcort and Primrose (who was on Mr Harcorts shoulders) got off the boat and onto land. 

Alice looked at the ship. Her fathers ship. Her family’s ship. And smiled. They had been gone for about 3 years and now finally returned.

”3 years” Alice sighed. She was going to miss the boat for the next year or so and she was sure Primrose would aswell! “3 years ago we all got onto that boat, all 4 of us growing up on it practically” she turned to Primrose who was jumping into the puddles from where it, Alice guessed, rained earlier. “Hay Prim! Don’t get yourself to mucky!” Primroses turned to her mother and smiled, running up to her and as she did, Alice picked her up and put her on her hip. 

“Mother, me and Primrose are going to go stretch our legs and go look around the place, to get used to it” Alice said, turning to her mother, who agreed and went back to talking to Mr Harcort. 

“Rabbit hole?” Primrose said, smiling. Alice had told Primrose about Underland, Primrose calling it Wonderland like her mother did when she was young. She told her about Mirana, how she was technically her mother and that one day they would meet for real! And Tarrent, the mad hatter, and how he always did Tea Party’s with his friends, and how Alice saved his family and brought her other mother and her auntie together as they had a big fight. She also told her about the time Mirana- 

“Mummy!” Primrose took Alice out of her train of thoughts, slightly pulling on the neck of her shirt “want to go rabbit hole!” She pouted slightly and looked at Alice with her golden/Hazel eyes. 

“Right of course! This way!” Alice took a quick glance at her mother and Mr Harcort before turning and walking to the rabbit hole.

* 

One they got there, Alice had a strange feeling in her stomach. It felt like worry but Alice didn’t know why she was worrying. She had been here before, everything would be fine, right? 

Primrose sat around the Rabbit Hole, looking down and grinning happily. She always wondered if it was real or not, she so desperately wanted to fall down it and see everyone, her ‘mother’, Tarrent, Chasier, and everyone really! She didn’t notice it but she was slowly leaning forwards, absentmindedly. 

Alice wasn’t looking down the Rabbit Hole, she was looking around, constrantly paranoid of something and nothing. Alice thought somethings to keep her mind off it. Like: what were her friends doing. Do they miss her as much as she misses them? Do they even remember her? Does Mirana still have the gift Alice had given her before she left? How was Tarrents family doin- 

“Ahhhh!” A high pitched scream was heard from the direction of the Rabbit Hole. Alice quickly turned around and nelt next to it, looking down. Primrose must have fallen in! 

Or worst, Dragged in? 

There were claw like marks near the Rabbit Hole but that could have been anything! 

Right? 

* 

“Ahhhh!” Primrose screamed, she didn’t expect falling in, it was quite a shock. She fell rather quickly, screaming on the way down. It was rather dark as well, seen as it was a Rabbit Hole and rabbits didn’t need lights apparently! 

Bht suddenly, there was light! Now, it looked as if she was falling From the sky, into a garden of pink rose petals, that was what it looked like to Primrose. 

She looked around the place as she fell, it did look rather bright and cheerful, brighter than England, that was, like her mother had explained it to her! So this must be Wonderland! Primrose grinned for a second, before realising she was going to land in the flower bed again and realising it wouldn’t look that soft as it seems “Ahhhh!” She screamed again, making a thud noise as she landed in the rose garden. Her arm had heart as she fell and heard anouther persons voice, a soft and gental one. 

“Um, child? Are you alright?” The voice said, putting a hand out towards her. Primrose lifted her head quickly, which made everyone gasp. Primrose smiles at them all brightly, knowing exactly who they all were! 

“I know you all!” She pointed to a little mouse “Your Mallymkum” She then pointed to two twins “Your tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dumb!” She then pointed to Mirana, her smile brightening and her eyes glowing slightly “And your Mirana! My other Mummy!” 

Mirana looked shocked at the little girl. How did she know so much? who has told her? why would someone tell her? Who is this child? And most importantly why did she say to Mirana ‘My other Mummy’?! 

Mirana almost fainted as she thought more about it, until another person fell behind the strange little girl, this time, it being someone everyone knows! 

“Alice!” Mallymkum said, smiling at her as she quickly checked Primrose for any cuts or bruises. She has a dark purple bruise forming on her arm which was better than any real cuts! 

“Are you okay, Primrose? Don’t ever do that again okay?” She said, Primrose looking down slightly, nodding. 

“I’m sorry, Mummy” She said, which sent so many more thoughts through Miranas mind. 

“Okay I’m sorry, so she is your daughter?” Mirana motioned to the 4 year old, who was looking around in excitement. Alice nodded at the question, standing up and picking Primrose up as well. 

“Um.. maybe we should speak about this alone” she said motioning to the others. And stepped out of the rose garden they had both successfully destroyed! 

“Right, well then, you two you both need a place to stay so you can stay at the castle with me, but not until You *Mirana bopped Alice’s nose, smiling, and taking Primrose out of Alice’s arm, putting her on her own hip instead* Alice, need to go see Tartent, he has really missed you I might add” Mirana motioned her head towards the hat shaped house they could see slightly in the distance “go on then!”

Alice turned around and went quickly to hatter house, not being able to keep her excitement in any longer!

* 

Alice got to the door and went to knock, but Tarrent quickly opened the door and smiled at Alice “Alice! Your back!” He hugged her tightly, Alice hugging back just as tight. 

“I missed you so much Hatter! Where is your family?” Alice saw that the house was empty, frowning in slight confusion. 

“They are all at their house, you couldn’t expect me to keep them in my tiny home can you? I’m not that bonkers!” At that, Alice and Tarrent laughed. After their laughing fit had stopped Tarrent shooed her into the house and Alice did exactly that. 

“I love it that you are here but, why? Don’t you come when we desperately need you?” He said, frowning in confusion, Alice doing the same. Now that she thought about it, the Rabbit Hole didn’t just ‘open’ and it would be Underland! Other wise it really wouldn’t be good if someone else just fell down it! 

“Hm, I’m not sure! My daughter, Primrose, fell in so I’m not so sure about that one!” She looked down, still thinking. 

“Wait daughter?” Hater looked at her, a mixture of happiness, confusion and sadness in his eyes, which kept changing colour from brown to blue and blue to brown.

“Oh right! Yes I have a daughter now! Her name is Primrose, as you know! You would love her! She is as insane as you!” She smiled at him, lifting her head.

”Well then I can’t wait to!” He smiles back to her. He did really miss Alice if her was honest, they were best friends and after everything she had done for him and his friends, he had to be happy for her at least! His eyes fixed on Brown -Meaning happiness- as he smiled. 

* 

Tarrent had taken Alice back to the castles, seen as she had kind of forgot which way to go. Alice walked through the living room door, smiling when she saw Mirana and Primrose, playing tag together! Mirana being It and Primrose running for her life, giggling cutely. 

“Mummy help!” She ran behind Alice, Mirana realising she was there and straightening up her dress and hair, telling Primrose she was basically safe from Mirana, running up to her and Mirana picking her up, putting her on her hip. 

“Alice, I think we need to talk about-“ She moitioned her head towards Primrose, who was playing with one of Miranas White Curles. 

“Right, but not now! For now, enjoy they Time we have together!” Alice kisses Mirana on the cheek and smiled, Mirana slightly blushing at her, nodding her head. Mirana then poked Primroses cheek, smiling at the little girls giggle.

“Your it, now!” Mirana placed her onto the floor, purposely not running that fast so Primrose could catch her easily, but putting up a fight. 

Alice watched them. She knew as soon as Primrose either fell asleep or passed out then Mirana and Alice had to talk about the whole situation and what they were going to do! 

 

 

* 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Idk what this is, but I might continue it. Idk 
> 
> Tell me in the comments ur opinions! 
> 
> -S Xx


End file.
